The shaving blade assemblies of the prior art commonly include a skin contact member provided with a shaving aid such as a lubricant, a moisturizer, a conditioner and/or an exfoliant to improve the gliding of the razor when shaving.
However, the shaving aid gets worn out, changing the dimensions of the shaving aid with respect to the blade assembly, and as a result, the user can experience nicks and cuts from the shave.
Therefore, the known shaving blade assemblies do not provide shaving in good conditions as soon as the shaving aid becomes worn. In addition, the manufacture of such known shaving blade assemblies is complicated since the skin contact member is commonly made of several materials (double and triple injection molding) and/or since a shaving aid is added on the skin contact member.
To this aim, a shaving blade assembly according to the embodiments of the present invention is provided with a specific geometry allowing a good shave during the entire life of the blades, where the user may enjoy better gliding of the razor, which provides for smooth skin, free of skin damages that usually results from shaving.